sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla, Phantaze and Sweetea (Private Roleplay)
This is a private roleplay between Alphonse Uprising (Tesla That Hedgehog), Megaphantaze and Sweetea. Cast Alphonse Uprising (Tesla The Hedgehog) MegaPhantaze (Pilot the Hedgehog) Sweetea (Brianna the Cat) The Roleplay Chapter 1: Enter the trio Pilot: *Sitting in a bench holding his cane looking around the night sky and the park* A good night to meet some new blood. Brianna: *hovers on two neon blue plates though the night* Well, I guess I lost my away again...*sighs* Tesla: *doing nothing* Pilot: *Sees Brianna* Hey, you seem to be lost. Can I help you? Brianna: Uh...yea. Do you know what tie it is right now? *heart races as she hopes it isn't 10:00 yet* Pilot: *Watches his clock* It's 7PM Brianna: Great.....I guess I'll just hang out until 8:30 or something.... Pilot: That's fine. I do need some company myself. I don't like to be lonely Tesla: Hey guys. I just came here to see you because if I didn't, the plot of this roleplay wouldn't go very well. Pilot: ?! What? Tesla: It doesn't matter. Pilot: ...okay Brianna: Howdy there stranger. Tesla: Right. I forgot. I'm Tesla. Pilot: *Looking* Brianna: I'm Brianna.*turn to Pilot* How about you, what's you name? Pilot: uuh... I am Pilot Brianna: Welp, in about two hours I am attending an illegal event. Come or go, but I have a bet to place. Pilot: Well, that sounds.... Interesting... Tesla: Sounds awesome! Pilot: I don't think so Brianna: Well, at 10:00 my girlfriends are coming in a white porsche. I forgot my glasses so I really can't see that well right now.... *rub her eyes* Tesla: Cool. Count me in. Brianna: Great. But....I need something to do until 10:00. Any ideas? Tesla: *lifts shoulders* Brianna: Hm....wanna go get something to drink? Tesla: Sure. Brianna: Cool. C'mon guys, I know this cool place. Pilot: I feel thirsty, so let's go then. Tesla: *follows* Brianna *heads down to a shop* Okay, I'm pretty sure this is where it is...*rubs her eyes and squint at the sign* Yea, we're here. Tesla: Alright. Pilot: Hmph... I haven't liked the popularity of this place, but I have been curious about it's supply Brianna: *walks in* Pilot: *Walks in* Tesla: *WALKS IN 3x* Brianna: I wanna coke. What about you guys? Tesla: Same. Pilot: I want too Brianna: *tells the guy at the register she wants three cokes* Sooo, you mysterious lookin' guys must have a cool background. What were you doing in the park at night? Tesla: I was about to visit my girlfriend. Pilot: And I was only at a night walk. The night sky inspires me Brianna: Cool. *drinks coke* It sucks I an't really see you guys too well *rubs here eyes* *a car horn honks as a white porsche pulls over in front of the shop* Brianna: I CAN'T SEE! I think it might be my friends though! Pilot: You should now go away. I have a bad feeling about this. Let's take cover and quickly Tesla: Well, it's a Porsche. And it's white, too. Pilot: I am serious now. Get down, it's not what does it look like. I sense something is wrong Tesla: Why? H-how wrong? Pilot: I can feel it. I have been in this kind of situations before. *takes his cane in case* I am prepared, if my prediction is true Brianna: CHLOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a blonde cat steps out of the porsche with a small box with Brianna's contacts* Cloe: Hey stupid! Why do you wonder without your other pair of eyes? *comes up to Brianna and give her the contacts* Brianna: *put on contacts* Oh...I can see. Thanks Cloe- Cloe: BOYS! Wooow. Sick. I didn't know you'd pick up some dudes. Brianna: I just met them. Can they come? Cloe: Sure. Hop in the porsche guys. Pilot: *Gets to car* Hmph. Tesla: *sits in the car* Pilot: *looking* Chloe: are you guys from around here? Pilot: Sort of. I work as inventor here, I have been planning to stay here Tesla: Austria. Pilot: In a fact I am from Finland, but gonna be a permanent citizen here Chloe: You two are far from home. *parks the car in front of an abandoned building* Brianna: *smiles* Don't cause too much trouble and don't bet over a million. Come on let's go inside. (Inside plays loud music and lots of peeps fill the building) Pilot: well, parties. Sounds interesting *Enters the building* Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays